Chapter Four Yielding
by Wilsden
Summary: Are things going from bad to worse for Doyle?


The Seven Ages Of Bodie.

Chapter Four. Yielding.

Whether it's something in my make up or as a result of my time in the police force I don't know but it doesn't surprise me to find I'm the first to arrive at the headquarters of C.I.5 on Monday morning, George Cowley and his secretary notwithstanding. I can vaguely hear the soft tap of typewriter keys coming from one end of the corridor and the stentorian voice of my boss rising from the other as I wait for the kettle to boil in the restroom. I have always enjoyed the peace of early mornings and the anticipation of what the day will bring.

"Make one for me while you're at it, will you Ray?"

I turn towards the voice and share a broad smile with Dave Hanson, another ex-cop.

"Morning Dave. Couldn't sleep?"

"Always been an early bird, me. All those early shifts I drew in the force that did it. You too I expect."

"Yeah." I agree, setting the mugs on the table as Dave pulls up a chair.

"Do you reckon C.I.5 will suit you?" Dave asked, cautiously sipping the hot tea.

"Yeah, I think it will now that the training is over and we're getting down to some proper work."

"I don't think Will thought the stakeout we were assigned to last week was proper work!" Dave laughed. "It bored him."

"Bodie too!"

At the sound of my partners name Dave eyes me with some concern.

"How are things with you two?" he asked, his hushed voice laced with sympathy having been a witness to the confrontation between Bodie and I a week or so ago.

"Good actually. He's alright is Bodie."

"You're kidding!" Dave looks incredulous.

"No, he's alright when you get to know him." I find myself unexpectedly defensive.

"Hopefully I'll never have to. You wanna watch yourself with that one, Ray. The man's a bloody nutter."

"He's not, Dave. He's just…..well…. he's probably been through a lot and seen a lot of terrible things in the countries he's worked in."

"Yeah and done them too from what I've heard. Seriously mate, you want to watch your back because he sure as hell isn't going to be watching it. Although Will's okay it's a pity Cowley didn't put us two together, we'd have made a great team."

"Bodie and are already are." I told him firmly, full of an overwhelming sense of protectiveness for my partner. At that moment more than at any other I am filled with such gratitude that it is Bodie I am working with and not anyone else, not even Dave. I am grateful too that George Cowley chooses this moment to appear at the door.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices." he said and then glanced at his watch and at the large clock above the counter. "Trust the two ex-policemen to be in early, eh?"

"Yes, Sir." we chime in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you're in Doyle for I need a word with you. Come on."

I follow Cowley into his office and he waits until I'm settled in a chair at his desk.

"How are things going, Doyle?"

"Good, Sir."

"And with Bodie?"

"Fine."

Cowley takes off his glasses and leans back in his seat to view me through narrowed eyes.

"Loyalty is obviously one of your strong points, Doyle but if you're not careful it could be your downfall. I know things haven't been easy for you these past few weeks in fact your last lot of test results are testament to that. I intend therefore to do something about it. You may be aware that Mike Sharp has had to leave C.I.5 for personal reasons." Cowley looks down at his papers before him. "A sad loss to the organisation. I fancy he would have made a first class operative. However this has of course left Ben Weaver without a partner and I intend to place him with you."

"Me, Sir?" I'm completely taken by surprise.

"It's obvious that Bodie is still harbouring thoughts of working alone and, as much as it goes against the grain, I propose letting him have his way.

Cowley registers my disappointment. "I must say Doyle, your reaction surprises me. I thought you'd jump at the chance to start over with someone a lot more amenable."

My heart sinks. As if it isn't bad enough that I am to lose Bodie the thought of being partnered with Ben Weaver is the last straw. No doubt he's a capable agent but his habit of talking incessantly fills me with dread.

"Pleased? No, I'm not, Sir. Bodie and I have had our differences I admit but we're getting on well now." I embellish the truth a little in an attempt to make Cowley think again. "If we're split up… well, I'll feel like I've failed."

"Failed? Failed what? This wasn't some kind of test or something. It was a partnership which was always going to be difficult, I knew that. Out of all the men available to me you were considered the one most likely to bring out the best in Bodie. The fact he wouldn't let you is no failure on your part."

Cowley leans forward to put his elbows on the desk and, clasping his hands together, he rests his chin on them to gaze at me thoughtfully. "No Doyle, if anyone has failed it's me. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, perhaps I should have weeded him out at the interview stage but I can't deny there is something about him that is worth harnessing and I don't want to lose him. He's a law unto himself and not so much of the team player. I have to do what is in the best interests of both of you and you have to agree that Bodie would relish the chance to go it alone. I'm sorry Doyle but my mind is made up."

I don't know what to say and stare into the distance utterly bewildered at this unexpected turn of events. I don't want to lose Bodie either but have to concede that Cowley is right, it's what Bodie wants. As I stand up to leave I can feel my anger and frustration at the situation beginning to build.

"I'm not happy about this!" I declare loudly, heading for the door.

"I appreciate that, Doyle but….."

"Save it!" I burst into the corridor slamming the door behind me and ignoring Cowley's repeated calling of my name. I storm past the restroom aware there are more people in there now and find myself in the dimly lit but quiet emptiness of the Conference Room.

It must have been about ten minutes or so when the doors open and I look up from my seat to see Bodie standing there with a small smile of amusement on his face. Still simmering with anger I launch a verbal attack on him.

"Oh yeah, you're happy now aren't you. Finally got what you want and to hell with anyone else. I thought we'd decided to try to make a go of it. Obviously you hadn't. Why does that not surprise me. I wish to God I'd never had the misfortune to lay eyes on you, you've made my life a misery and it's about to get a whole lot worse now I'm lumbered with Weaver so why don't you just clear off and leave me alone!"

There is an audible smirk from Bodie at this but I can't be bothered to fight with him anymore. I drop into the chair again and pull a hand wearily through my hair. When I glance up at him again Bodie is still standing quiescent, a sheet of paper hanging loosely at his side, his face still dancing with amusement.

"Have you finished?" he asks.

"Just go away, Bodie."

"Because if you have," he continues, brandishing the paper,"we've got work to do."

"We?"

"Well you are my partner aren't you? Although after that little tirade of abuse I might just leave you to Weaver. Mind you, I think it's Weaver that's had the lucky escape. He hasn't got to put up with looking at your ugly face every day."

"But I thought…" I begin, confused.

"Yeah, that's the trouble with you, Ray, you think too much. So are you coming or what?"

Bodie turns to open the door as I get up, still unsure of what's happening. Ray. He called me Ray! My name, softly spoken on his lips seemed like it had always been there, seemed like it belonged, belonged together, like us.

I wear his words like a thick comfortable jacket and when he hooks an arm around my neck steering me into the hallway I feel my happiness beginning to climb cautiously again to new heights.


End file.
